The Camping Trip From Hell
by ilovecarlospena93
Summary: The boys need some relaxtion and time away from their hectic schedules. James suggests a re-do of their last failed attempt at a camping trip. This is just a silly story I thought of in my random brain, so don't expect heavy stuff. I do not own BTR. SLASH! Kenlos/Jagan


_**A/N: Ok, so I know I have not worked on Let Not Your Heart Be Troubled, and I am sincerely sorry about that, but I am so stuck it isn't funny. I just need something really light and funny to write, because that other story was making me insane. I will update it, I just need to unwind a bit...**_

_**Ok, so I have taken a few liberties with the characters. I made them a bit older (drinking age), and tweaked their characters a bit. This is not meant to be a full o' plot story, it is just random and silly, and I love random and silly, so GOSH DARNIT, I WILL WRITE RANDOM AND SILLY! **_

_**There is a few swear words, not many, and their is talk of drinking, and excessive cuteness. The rating of "M" will be made apparant in a few chapters, as smut, lemon, and overall fluffiness is to ensue. Enjoy!**_

**Prolouge: **

"**I say we throw him off a cliff."**

"**Good idea, do you see any cliffs,"**

"**Unfortunately no,"**

"**I say we cover him in honey and tie him to a tree for the bears."**

"**LOGAN, I never thought I'd hear something like come out of your mouth! Welcome to the dark side brother."**

"**Desperate times call for desperate measures."**

"**Exactly,"**

"**CARLOS NO!"**

_**Planning Hell...**_

Logan's POV:

When James first told me about his idea for all of us to go on a camping trip, I thought he got the punch line of a really bad joke mixed up with the beginning part (whatever that's called). After I finished laughing (half for his benefit in case he did get the joke mixed up, and half because it was just funny), I realized he was serious, and I started to question his sanity. I questioned it even more when I found out that he wanted to include Katie and Mrs. Knight on this little excursion. Now don't get me wrong nothing is more exciting to me than a WEEK of camping with Katie since our last attempt at camping. (I'm being sarcastic in case you didn't catch that). Camille seemed to think this was a grand idea also and decided to come with us. Oh joy! What made this even better was that we weren't going to be spending in a cabin, no we couldn't do something crazy like that, we had to be roughing it, and when I say roughing it, I mean we weren't even going to have tents. This didn't bother us boys too much, but I knew of a few people who were going to through fits. I mean come on like the absence of little bit of luxury was going to make people nicer and happier? Give me a break. And it wasn't like this was a group of people that were all hunky dory all the time.

Anyway, after the whole thing had been set in stone with the PTB (Powers That Be), I was walking down one of the long hallways of the Palm Woods, causally taking my aggressions out on the walls, muttering all the mentioned things and more, as I headed for the gym.

"Arhh," I moaned then proceeded to punch another wall this one a little too hard. I tried to shake off the pain but to no prevail.

"That's a wall, what did you think it was going to do, bounce? And you're supposed to be the genius!" I jump at the sound of another voice. I had thought for sure I was alone in my mutterings.

"James! You scared me!"

"Sorry," James said giving me a hug, "better?"

"Better, thank you." I said, snuggling deeper into James' strong arms.

"So," he whined as he leaded up against the wall and glared at me with one of his mischievous smiles. He's so cute when he tries to be devious.

"Sooooo, what?" I said even though I knew where this conversation was going. We had only been dating for a few months, but I knew him better than he thought I did.

"Sooooo, what exactly do you think of this whole thing?" Boy was that a loaded question.

_**The Night before Hell **_

"So how are we going to get there?" Kendall asked casually as he, Carlos, James, and I sat in the living room of our shared apartment.

"You're just thinking of that now?" I asked a little speculatory of how many beers Kendall had had.

"WHOA!" Carlos yelled as he leaped out of his chair and practically landed on my lap. Kendall, James and I just stared at him. Now I was wondering just how many beers he had had. He was a sight, jumping around and flailing his arms like a maniac. He finally paused, with one foot up in the air and one hand behind his head, when he noticed us staring at him.

"Something bit me on my neck!" he proclaimed in a half screech half whine. I got up and looked on the back of his neck. There, laying squished next to a gray hair, (which we're going to save to bring up at a later, say when he's being most annoying) was a ladybug, or the remnants of what used to be.

"Awh, you squish-ed the wittle wady buwg." I said then stuck out my bottom lip. Now they were all staring at me, and I was questioning how many beers I had had. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly reconsidered, and closed it again with a slight shake of my head as I sat back down on the couch.

"So, you were saying about how we were going to get there." I said not being willing to let Kendall off the hook that quick.

He glared at me, "What I meant to say, Mr. Literal, was whose and which vehicles should we take?"

"Ah," I nodded in his direction, and took another swig of my coke, Cam did too.

"Freight Train has that big SUV of his." Carlos mentioned after getting re-settled in his seat now that he was lady bug free, he took a sip of whatever amount of coke that miraculously stayed in the can during his fight with the evil, demon possessed lady bug. Oh yeah, there was no way he was living this one down anytime soon.

"Yeah, and we can take James' truck." Kendall mentioned, just as James was about to swallow, needless to say he did a spit take, and beer spude from his mouth. They all stared at the brunette beauty. _"Mrs. Knight was so gonna wonder what went on here when she gets back from shopping..." _I thought as I saw the beer James had just sprayed in the rug, and what Carlos had showered all over when he was attacked by the Terma-bug. Hey, this was getting fun, ok maybe it was the beer, but c'mon you have to admit.

"On two conditions were taking my truck." James said after he caught his breath. He leaned forward for dramatic effect.

"What?" I asked with an impish grin on my face.

"One, I drive it, that's it. If I get injured and that's our only means of transport….call a taxi I'll wait, and two, I will absolutely, positively, not on any condition," He pause, and a grin graced my face, knowing where he was heading with this.

"...Ride with Carlos and Kendall at the same time." He pursed his lips together, gave a quick nod of satisfaction, and sat back on the couch. I got up to get another beer, only to hide the fact that I was laughing at what James just said. Carlos and Kendall had been beating around the bush with their feelings for eachother for a long time, but things had seemed to progress and their cuteness level was getting on everyone's nerves. James and I weren't even that bad! Sure, we fuck almost constantly, but the whole cuteness thing has never been a factor in out relationship.

"Hey!" Kendall said defensively, "what's wrong with riding with me?" Oh, this was gunna be interesting!

_**Welcome to Hell**_

"Where's the bathroom?" Mrs. Knight asked as she stepped ahead of me in the clearing and spun around.

"You have got to be kidding me." I asked rolling my eyes, and letting a smile come over my face.

"There's at least going to be one of those "porta john" things right?" She asked staring at me (since I am apparently the camping expert to her), wide eyed and inexperienced. She didn't want to come along on this camping trip, just like last time, but Katie talked her into it so that she could cook.

"Right, Mama Knight, keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll come true." I said walking over to her and setting down my back-pack.

"So you mean there's not?" I had to laugh, she was by far the one of the dumbest smart people I knew.

"Ok, I thought you, out of anybody, would realize the meaning of 'roughing it'."

"Well…. I do, but I've gotten used to some of the simple luxuries of life. Like indoor plumbing." That's when Carlos and Kendall finally caught up to us.

"So you really think I look cute in hiking boots?" Carlos asked, his eyes wide and pleading at Kendall who walked beside him. I choked back a chuckle, refusing to let it out.

"I really do." Kendall gushed. God he was disgusting when he tried to be cute.

Ok, after that one I have to admit, the laugh that was in my throat finally decided to come out.

"Oh, brother," I heard Camille mutter, as she stepped out from the trees with James, and I could see her roll her eyes, James having a shit-eating grin on his face. He was enjoying this more than he should.

"You really, really do fuzzy-wuzzy-kins?" Carlos questioned. _ "Fuzzy-wuzzy-kins?" _I mouthed to Camille and James as I shook my head. They shrugged their shoulders and tried not to laugh. When in holy hell had Carlos come up with that one?

"I really, really do sugar-wooger-bear." The three of us lost it, and it was at that very moment that Katie walked passed Kendall and Carlos, and I swear she looked exactly like Gustavo with the look she gave them.

"Oh, somebody kill me before this really starts to get bad." Camille walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, then opened her mouth like she was going to say something prophetic. It never came. She closed her mouth, not until after a small moan escaped, looked down at the ground, shook her head and walked away. That was a great vote of confidence about how the week was going to go. _"Yup," _I thought, _"somebody definitely needs to shoot me."_

_**A/N: Stupid, right? But I needed stupid, I'm sorry. Anywells, it is up to you all to decide what should happen next, SO REVIEW AND TELL ME! Or PM me. Doesn't matter. If you would like me to continue, you need to do your part! XOXO ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER!**_


End file.
